Roaring Twenties
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Scandal, soirees, extravagance, excitement. All ways to describe America in the 1920s. Welcome to the stories of many different people.
1. Roaring Twenties

_**If you're confused by any terms they can be located at the very bottom of the page.**_

* * *

A man blew a large puff of smoke out, large cigar hanging from his mouth. He sat in a plush, golden Chaise lounge. He wore a black tux with matching black bowtie and a white pocket square. His shoes were clean almost sparkling. His hair was dirty blonde up in a groomed quiff. His eyes and onyx blue, analyzing everything around him always processing.

The man was Jerome Clarke, growing Mafia leader. Alcohol seller, drug and tobacco dealer, thief, businessman and lover of the finer things. His mansion, built like a castle's located in Long Island, not so far from the city.

He grunted to himself and got up from the chair, sitting his cigar in a dish. He left the lavish sitting room, going up several flights of stairs until he made his way to a large room. He opened the Italian styled double doors dramatically and walked in. Maids were all running around and flocking towards one thing. Dresses and shirts were flying in the air, heels clicking against the wooden floor. Jerome put his hands in his pockets and calmly walked over. The maids straightened up and made a path for him. He stood in front of the object they were flocking over. His gorgeous wife.

Mara, was her name. Jerome treasured her, like she was the biggest gem in the world. She was precious like a flower, dainty like silk, but strong like bourbon and smart like an author. He had seen her before she saw him. She was in a newspaper for some sort of music thing. He didn't really remember, all he saw was her pretty face.

Mara beamed at her husband, as she sat in her extravagant closet. She jumped up, still smiling at Jerome. Jerome couldn't help but smile back at her. She took his bigger hand and did a twirl underneath his arm, going into his chest. She was in her lingerie. It was a white corset top, matching panties and a frilly garter. Her creamy dark chocolate hair was curled up into a bob, being hidden by a golden head wrap. She wore hanging diamond earrings. Jerome laughed at her happiness.

"Mara, my love. Are you going to be ready anytime soon?" Jerome asked pulling her close into his arms.

"Yes, well no. I don't know what to wear to this, meeting I guess," Mara said. They were supposed to be on their way to a business meeting with his partner and some associates.

"Oh love anything you wear you'll look rather darling," Jerome said kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"Oh you pick then, I can't decide. Since I have my new closet I don't know what to wear," She smiled again. Jerome couldn't help but smile at her. He loved everything she did.

"Wear that one," He said pointing to a gorgeous dress. It was beaded, golden. At the top some of the beads made a pattern in black and white. At the bottom, it looked slightly cut out.

"I love it. I'll be ready soon, promise," Mara said pushing Jerome out of the room. The maids shut the doors and Jerome laughed, rubbing the back of his head. That was his wife, his _perfect_ wife

* * *

_**T**_

_**W**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**S**_

* * *

Two women, close friends were planning to have tea. One wore a long lavender dress, frills at the shoulders. Her hair was straight, and long pinned up into a bob with wisps hanging about half way to her face. The ends of the dirty blonde hair were curled. Her skin was a creamy vanilla bean, very soft and silky. Her name was Nina. Her parents were Spanish and Australian. Her mother was technically British but she was part of a military family and lived in Australia. Her parents owned an oil company making her rich. But riches meant a little bit less now, everyone lived so richly since the stock market and economy were rising to soaring heights. She was just enjoying herself.

The other girl, had hair like Nina's only coffee brown and silky. Her skin was brown like warm hot chocolate. A beauty mark on her right cheek, highlighting her pretty cheekbones. She wore a cream dress, shiny gold headband. Golden CC Chanel earrings with a matching fan. Cream with golden etching. Her nails were black with a white half moon. She wore Chanel heels and soft makeup. Her name was Joy.

The tea was to be hosted at Nina's mansion where she lived with her husband Fabian. Joy rode in the back seat of a yellow Rolls Royce, with her beloved boyfriend Mick. Mick was a man interested in law, wearing a pale suit with a yellow tie and pocket square. He believed in getting rid of the "villains". Mick was Nina's husbands best friend, Fabian. Both were Oxford men, feeling like it was their duty to make the world a better place. While the girls were having tea, the men were going to go talk.

The car stopped and the driver went to the back door. He sat down a mat so their feet wouldn't get dirty. He opened the door and bowed, taking Joy's hand. Joy stepped out and smiled. Mick got out and took Joy's hand, kissing it.

"Oh Mick," Joy grinned. The two went to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Nina in her lavender dress. Joy and Nina hugged each other tightly.

"You two act like you don't have tea every day," Mick laughed shaking his head, as he walked into his best friends home.

"We're like sisters. Right Joy?" Nina smiled.

"Yes, sisters," Joy agreed.

"Yes, such a great bond," Another voice joined in. Nina's husband, Fabian said coming down the stairs. Nina smiled.

"Oh Fabian," Nina giggled. Fabian smiled and kissed his wife.

"How are you doing old sport?" Fabian greeted his friend, hugging Mick.

"And you two tease us," Joy smirked. The two girls giggled while the guys looked cheekily.

"We'll be outside playing a round of golf," Fabian said running a hand through his well groomed deep brown hair.

"And we will be in the parlor. Oh we got new china Joy, it's just the Cat's meow," Nina gushed.

"And how," Fabian agreed overhearing his wife. The two groups split up. Nina and Joy sat across each other and poured some mint tea, and took a few tea sandwiches.

"I've been a little curious recently," Joy said taking a sip of her tea. Nina sat her tea cup down, now stained with her bright red lipstick.

"About?" Nina asked adding a sugar cube.

"That Dumb Dora, Mick used to date," Joy said, mentioning her boyfriend's ex. "Have you heard about her recently?" She asked stirring her tea.

"Amber? Why no," Nina responded. Joy huffed at the sound of her name.

"I think she's a moll," Joy accused. Nina gasped. A moll?

"Says you," Nina said.

"Well maybe, it's only what I've heard. Maybe she is maybe she isn't. I wouldn't be surprised if she was tricked, there has never been anybody home," Joy said under her breath. Nina laughed.

"Oh who knows. Probably not, our babes would have told us," Nina said.

"Mick, does know how I love gossip," Joy smirked. The two laughed and continued their tea.

* * *

_**T**_

_**W**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**S**_

* * *

A blonde sat in a porcelain bathtub, bubbles filled to the top. Her blonde hair hung down, drenched in water. A glass of orange juice in a wine glass sat next to her on a side table. She kicked up one leg and smiled.

"Willow," The woman called. A maid, named Willow ran in. She had wavy dirty blonde hair.

"Yes, Miss. Amber?" Willow asked happily. She loved her boss, had a fascination with her. Her boss, the beautiful Sheba was Amber Millington. She was a Broadway star, a showgirl.

"Go get my car ready, I would like to go shopping," Amber said getting out of the bath. Willow draped a rose robe over Amber, as she padded around the bathroom.

"Okay," Willow agreed.

"And go change. You need to look spiffy, you're coming with me," Amber said. Willow squealed and Amber gave her a look.

"Sorry Miss," Willow said, not sounding very sorry. Amber smiled, she loved being adored.

"That's quite alright," Amber said. Willow left, closing the doors behind her. Amber dried herself off and put on a grey dress complimenting her deep grey eyes. She put on a fur shawl and large earrings. She placed a gold and silver headband on her head and looked in the mirror. She pouted her lips, adding lipstick and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Miss are you ready?" Willow asked holding Amber's purse. Amber nodded and took the Chanel bag. "Miss I've never understood why you like those bags so much? They're a brand new brand," Willow said as the two got into the back of Amber's Rolls Royce.

"Nonsense, it'll be the Cat's meow," Amber crooned. "I want a ciggy," She said a few moments later. Amber picked up a cigarette, placing it on the holder then lighting it up. She blew out the bottom of the holder. The car ride was surprisingly short.

"Is there a limit today Amber?" Willow asked holding a parasol behind her.

"Of course not. You know how Daddy loves to spoil me," Amber smirked as they walked into the first store. Willow sat on a stool and watched as her boss modeled outfit after outfit.

"I don't know why people speak so poorly of you," Willow said.

"Oh Willow, people are just jealous," Amber said looking at herself in the party dress. "But if I wasn't me I would be jealous too," She said smirking in the mirror.

* * *

**_T_**

**_W_**

**_E_**

**_N_**

**_T_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_S_**

* * *

The home of two flappers smelt of heavy smoke and hooch. They lived in the Plaza hotel, in the luxury of the city. There playground. One woke up in a bathtub with a cigarette holder in her hand. Her hair, was wet and messy. Her makeup smeared. She groaned and sat up stretching. Last night had been crazy. There had been a speakeasy. There was so much hooch and she hadn't been drunk in forever ever since the stupid prohibition. She got out of the bath, then went to the mirror. She rubbed her makeup smeared face and sighed. She ran the golden faucet and started to scrub her face off.

She was a brunette with sea foam green eyes, from the UK. She moved after the war. Great Britain had been trying to rebuild and she didn't like all the sadness. Everything was going wrong in Europe, and everything was going right in America. So why not move. Besides women were way more powerful here than there, and she liked to be in charge.

Her name's Patricia. Patricia walked to her and her friends kitchen and pulled out a few oranges from the fridge. She cut them open and then juiced it, making orange juice. When that was done she started to make bacon on the stove.

"Goodmorning," The other girl in the house said, spreading out her arms and walking towards Patricia.

"Good evening," Patricia corrected. The other girl was odd for the time period. She was of two races. Black and white. She was born in New Orleans, her father French and that's where he met her mother. Her father left to France but the girl stayed with her mother. Her father did come back but the girl felt like New York was her place. Jazz was booming and she liked a little adventure. Her names Kara, or KT and she's Patricia's partner in crime. Her light fluffy brown hair was held back into a black and white head wrap. She wore a glamorous matching robe and sat at the dining room table.

"Wasn't last night great?" KT asked.

"Yeah, and so is this pain," Patricia said sarcastically. KT rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Patricia don't be such a Wet blanket," KT said.

"I am not a wet blanket," Patricia said. "Just tired. It's tea time!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I know but we're going out again," KT said.

"Says you," Patricia said.

"We are. We're going to a hotsy-totsy soiree," KT said standing up. "And it's too late to say no because I already told the host we we're coming," She said blowing Patricia a kiss. Patricia groaned and light up a cigarette, lifting the holder to her mouth.

"I'll do a bump off," Patricia teased menacingly.

"You don't want to be on the lam," KT called back. Patricia let out a groan and rubbed her face. She was always being dragged into things.

* * *

_**T**_

_**W**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**S**_

* * *

Jerome and Mara Clarke arrived at the mansion in the evening, just in time to start the several course meal. The door's of their limo were opened and the two stepped out of the car, holding each others hands. Butlers opened the front doors and the couple walked in.

"Look who showed up," A man with a cigar in his hand said. Jerome grinned at his business partner and they shook heads.

"Hello bastard," Jerome said.

"Jerome," Mara scolded.

"Oh don't worry about it Mar's it's just how Jerry and I tease," The man said putting the cigar in his mouth. His hair was well groomed, parted to the front and a shiny blonde. He was well built, a little shorter than his lanky partner. His name was Eddie and together him and Jerome were partners in crime.

"Well he could still have some manners," Mara said looking into her husbands eyes. Jerome kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Let's go to the dining room. Shall we?" Eddie said. Mara nodded and all three went to the dining room. Another man was waiting at the table, his skin matched KT's.

"Alfie, old sport!" Jerome exclaimed extending his arms.

"Jerome!" The man, Alfie said and the two hugged.

"Wait, you know each other?" Eddie asked.

"Best thieves around Liverpool," Jerome said. Alfie grinned at his old friend.

"Who's this doll?" Alfie asked.

"Mara, my wife," Jerome said.

"Nice to meet you," Mara said.

"And how," Alfie said. Mara smirked.

"Enough before you two cash," Jerome teased. Mara smiled.

"Never, the bank's closed," Mara said kissing her husband's soft lips. Jerome took her waist in his hands and kissed. Alfie and Eddie shared a look and watched the couple kiss. When they pulled away they saw everyone staring. Jerome coughed.

"Let's eat," Jerome said taking his seat. Alfie and Eddie shared another look. "What?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing," The two men smirked.

* * *

**_T_**

**_W_**

**_E_**

**_N_**

**_T_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_S_**

* * *

**_Holaaaasss. I know what someones gonna say "You have stories to do and god you never finish" wellll here's the thing I wrote this before I wrote a lot of other stuff. So if you say that I really won't feel guilty like I normally do. I really won't. I'm serious. Anyways tell me what you feel, unless it's that you never finish stuff because like I said for this chapter I won't feel guilty like I normally do. If I seem moody it's because I am, just a body thing. Anyways hope you enjoyed._**

* * *

_**Slang Dictionary *I use a lot of terminology***_

_**Dumb Dora: Stupid girl**_

_**Cat's meow: The awesomesttt thing ever. Aka something cool.**_

_**And How: It used for agreeing to things. For example someone's like "That's a nice chair," then someone else joins in like "And how,"**_

_**Moll: A gangsters girl**_

_**Sheba: Woman with sex appeal**_

_**Spiffy: An elegant appearance**_

_**Ciggy: Cigarette**_

_**Flapper: A stylish, brash, hedonistic young woman with short skirts & shorter hair that's like a party girl**_

_**Prohibition****: Time when all alcohol was banned (Hint hint it didn't really work well, EVERYONE still drank)  
**_

_**Wet blanket: Killjoy**_

_**Hotsy Totsy: Fancy**_

_**Bump off: Kill**_

_**On the lam: Running from the police**_

_**Doll: Atractive woman**_

_**Cash: Kiss**_

_**Banks closed: No kissing or making out**_


	2. Bee's knees

Mara sat in Eddie's backyard after their dinner. She sighed as she dipped her feet in the pool. She was bored, and the men were talking business. Really she didn't have much interest. In reality she had no idea what Jerome really did. He told her about a chain of stores, which actually is true. He just happened to leave out all of the underground things he does and has yet to tell her. She sighed and stared at the bright moon.

Inside the house Eddie led Jerome down to his cellar. Alfie had left the party after dinner. Eddie turned on the lights and Jerome laughed slightly.

"What have you been doing?" Jerome asked. The whole cellar was stocked with jars of bootleg. Eddie smirked and then went to a wall, removing a painting. "Rubes eh?"

"Of course," Eddie said. "The hooch is for a speakeasy tonight,"

"Are we going?"

"Of course, Mara can even come if she wants,"

"She's not one for parties," Eddie chuckled and Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You married a wet blanket,"

"She's not a wet blanket,"

"Of course not," Eddie teased. Jerome squinted his icy eyes. "I didn't mean to razz your wife, that's just how she is,"

"I like her that way," Eddie rolled his eyes as he put a cigar in his mouth. Jerome grabbed Eddie by the collar of his shirt.

"Level with me here,"

"I am,"

"Alright, alright Jerry. I'm just saying you two are opposites and if she finds out about this then kiss your wife and your cover goodbye,"

* * *

Nina ran down the hallway trying to get to her screaming child. She got to her daughter's room. Her 3 year old was cuddled in bed while her 8 month old was screaming at the top of her lungs. Nina picked up the child from the bassinet.

"Oh Lottie, please be quiet," Nina said patting the babies back.

"Mummy, she won't stop it," The other toddler in the room pouted. Nina shot her a look.

"Victoria Faye Rutter, you know Charlotte can not help it. She's just a baby," Nina said. Victoria pouted. "I'll put you to sleep in a minute,"

Nina rushed out and went to her bedroom, stopping dead in her tracks. Fabian was in his police uniform. He turned to face Nina.

"Where are off too?" Nina asked.

"Work," Fabian said putting on his hat.

"I'd rather you not go off chasing gangsters, baby," She undid Lottie's diaper and started to clean her up. Lottie jammed her small hand into her mouth and gummed on it.

"Nina, that's what I like to do. It's a rush, we're just going to see if we can find some speakeasy's,"

"I dread being home alone,"

"I know sweetheart, I know but you're up to it. For at least tonight,"

"What choice do I have?"

"Do not be so angry sweetheart,"

"I'm swell," Fabian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"When you awake I'll be there like I always am,"

"Alright, see you them," She planed a kiss on his lips and then he left. Nina sighed and finished up with Charlotte, who was now quiet. Lottie let out a yawn and Nina sighed, tucking her into her own bed. Nina got up and went to the girls room, picked up Victoria and carried her down to the kitchen. Nina sat her down in a chair and then instructed the maid to get them a snack.

Nina sat down and put Victoria into her lap. Victoria put her head into Nina's chest. Victoria's chestnut brown hair was in a large braid, blue eyes twinkling.

"What's been up with you sweetheart?" Nina asked. Nina didn't always exactly "raise" her daughter. That's what maids were for. She took her out sometimes and put her to bed every night. Victoria didn't resent her any, all of her friends moms were like that.

"I want to go shopping tomorrow. I need a new dollie," Victoria said, sleepily.

"Wonderful, we'll have lunch at a cafe and go get you a toy," Nina said kissing her head. The maid sat down a cup of passionflower tea and a cup of hot chocolate. There was also a plate of petit fours. "Cheers," The mother and daughter clinked glasses and smiled.

* * *

"Alfie!" Amber exclaimed wrapping her arms around her new "daddy". She placed a big kiss on his lips. Alfie grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How's my Doll?" Alfie asked.

"Absolutely ducky," Amber squealed. Amber wore a red, orange and yellow show girl dress made of fringe. A large matching feather headpiece was on top with jewels hanging down. Her make up was just as dramatic, long eyelashes and all.

Alfie had left the dinner party at Eddie's early and went to go see Amber preform. The two had met at a party, and fell head over heels with each other.

"I've got a party we can go to and it's the bee's knees," Alfie said.

"Ooh ducky I love. I'll be ready in a minute," Amber said, heading towards the dressing room.

"Nonsense, you look absolutely fetching,"

"Don't I always?" Amber grinned doing a hair flip. Alfie laughed and placed a kiss on her nose.

* * *

_**Termonology **_

_**Daddy: Girls boyfriend, normally older and right**_

_**Bee's knees: Amazing**_

_**Fetching: Cool**_

_**Rubes: Money**_

_**Hooch: Bootleg liquor **_

_**Wet blanket: A killjoy**_

_**Razz: Insult**_

_**Level with me: Be honest**_

_**Speakeasy: Party where illegal alcohol is**_

* * *

**_Guess what? My laptop charger snapped! I need a new one but I'm using my dads old computer, it's not bad its just not mine and I'm in incognito tabs which don't save history but anyways that's been happening and school has been just horrid. Anyways hope you enjoyed muah bye guys._**

**_ruthdancegirl: History class, the great Gatsby and Google_**

**_Alyssa: Good guesser_**

**_fightinguniquails: Thank you boo :D_**

**_SugarCubes101: You have no ideaa and yes there will be_**

**_Guest: Hehe thank you :)_**

**_Gummy-bears28: Thank you and she seems like the flapper type to me._**


End file.
